No al Amor
by CutelittleWitch
Summary: A cuanto a chicos se refiere, Bella tiene reglas. Y siempre ha sido asi, llevando su vida y sus relaciones meticulosamente controladas, hasta que Edward llega a su vida y por primera vez a Bella no le funcionan sus estrictas reglas.
1. Introduccion

**_Si hay algo que Bella conoce muy bien es como romper con chicos. Su interminable lista de ex novios la han hecho una experta. Aunque esto no le de la mejor de las reputaciones, ella sabe que es más seguro romper con ellos antes de que las cosas se vuelvan demasiado serias. Bella es una cínica, una chica que a sus cortos 18 años de edad piensa que el amor simplemente no existe, que es un sentimiento co dependiente y que impide la libertad. ¿Pero como juzgarla cuando su padre les abandonó mucho antes de que ella naciera y su madre actualmente se encuentra lidiando con su quinto matrimonio?_**

**_Así que, en cuanto a chicos se refiere, siempre es más seguro tener una lista de requisitos, una lista de reglas y un tiempo límite de duración. Y así siempre ha sido, llevando su vida y sus relaciones meticulosamente controladas, hasta que Edward llega a su vida en el verano, en ese tiempo intermedio cuando terminas un año escolar y comienzas la universidad, y por primera vez en su vida, a Bella no le funcionan sus estrictas reglas._**

**_Y es que Edward es todo lo contrario al tipo de chicos que Bella ha frecuentado. Es un joven músico de 19 años de edad y su vida es todo un desorden. Vive como nómada junto a sus compañeros de banda. Se la pasan de pueblo en pueblo buscando una casa disquera que finalmente firme contrato con ellos y es así como sus vidas se cruzan. Un simple momento que cambiará la vida de ambos. _**


	2. Junio ,El comienzo de mi Verano

_**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de Sthep Meyer, esta historia esta insipirada en el libro de Sarah Dessen ,This Lullabay.**_

_**No Al Amor**_

_**Summary **__: __**"Perderá el interés eventualmente. dije al ver que nos seguia . "Oh, mujer de poca fé,", dijo él alegremente. "Apenas empiezo."**_

_**Capítulo I. El comienzo del Verano**_

_El nombre de la canción es "This Lullaby". En este punto, yo la he__probablemente escuchado, oh, cerca de un millón de veces._

_Aproximadamente._

_Toda mi vida me habían dicho como mi padre la escribió el día que nací._

_El estaba en el camino en algún lugar en Texas, ya había terminado con__mi mamá. La historia dice que él escuchó de mi nacimiento, se sentó__con su guitarra, y la escribio justo ahí en una habitación de un__Motel. Una hora de su tiempo, sólo unos pocos acordes, dos versos y__un coro. Él había estado escribiendo música toda su vida, pero al final__había sido la única canción por la que había sido conocido. Incluso en su__muerte, mi padre fue un "one-hit wonder". O dos, supongo, si me cuentas._

_Ahora, la canción estaba sonando por lo alto cuando estaba me senté en__una silla plástica en el concesionario de autos, en la primera semana de__Junio. Estaba cálido, todo estaba florecido, y el verano estaba__prácticamente aquí. Lo que significaba, por supuesto, que era tiempo__para mi madre de casarse otra vez._

_Esta era su cuarta vez, quinta si incluyes a mi padre. Yo escojo no__hacerlo. Pero ellos estuvieron, en sus ojos a sus propios terminos casados , en el desierto.__Ella Cambia maridos de la manera que otras personas__cambian su color de pelo: por aburrimiento, apatía, o sólo sentir que__este próximo arreglará todo,de una vez y para todo. Una vez cuando__era pequeña, pregunté acerca de mi papá y como se conocieron,__cuando yo sentia aún curiosidad, ella sólo suspiró, agitando su__mano y dijo, "Oh Bella, eran los setenta. Tú sabes"._

_Mi madre siempre cree que yo sé todo. Pero está equivocada. Todo lo__que sé de los setenta es lo que he aprendido en la escuela.__Y todo lo que se de mi__padre, realmente, era "This Lullaby". A lo largo de mi vida la he__escuchado en el fondo de los comerciales y películas, en bodas,__dedicadas a larga distancia en conteos radiales. Mi padre tal vez se fue,pero la canción —sentimentaloide, estúpida, insípida—continúa._

_Eventualmente incluso sobrevivirá a mí._

_Era en la mitad del segundo coro que Don Davis de Motores Don Davissacó su cabeza de su oficina y me vio. "Bella, cariño, lamento quehayas tenido que esperar. Ven entra."_

_Me levanté y lo seguí. En ocho días, Phill podría convertirse en mi__padrastro, uniéndose a un no tan exclusivo grupo. Él era el primer__vendedor de autos, el segundo géminis, el único con dinero propio. Él y__mi madre se conocieron justo aquí en su oficina, cuando vinimos a__comprarle un nuevo Camry. La acompañe porque conozco a mi madre: ella__podría pagar el precio marcado exacto del letrero, asumiendo que__estaba establecido, como si estuviera comprando naranjas o papel__higiénico en el supermercado, y por supuesto ellos la dejarían, por que__mi madre es alguien bien conocida y todos creen que es rica._

_Nuestro primer vendedor lucía recién salido de la universidad casi__colapsó cuando mi madre bailaba alrededor del equipado modelo del año, luego asomó su cabeza adentro para obtener una bocanada de ese olor a auto nuevo. Ella tomó un profundo glup,sonrió, y anunció, "¡Lo llevaré!" con un característica alegria._

_"Mamá", dije, tratando de no apretar los dientes. Pero ella lo sabía hacer__mejor. Durante todo el viaje yo había estado preparándola, con__instrucciones específicas sobre qué decir, cómo actuar, todo lo que tenía__que hacer para conseguir un buen trato. Ella me decía que estaba__escuchando, incluso cuando ella seguía jugando con la ventilación del__aire acondicionado y jugando con mis ventanas automáticas. Juro__que la unica razon por la que mi madre queria un auto nuevo era porque yo tenia uno ._

_Así que después de que había arruinado todo, era mi turno tomar el__control. Comencé a preguntarle al vendedor preguntas directas, que lo__ponían nervioso. Él no dejaba de mirar más allá de mí, a ella, como si yo__fuera una especie de perro de ataque entrenado fácilmente que ella__podía mantener sentado. Pero justo cuando realmente comenzó a__retorcerse fuimos interrumpidos por el propio Don Davis, quien hizo un__trabajo rápido de llevarnos a su oficina y dejar a mi madre babeando en__cuestión de unos quince minutos. Ellos se sentaron haciéndose ojitos__mientras yo le regateaba para bajar los trecientos dólares , un plan__de mantenimiento, una capa de sellador, y un cambiador para el__reproductor de CD. Tenía que ser el mejor negociadora en la historia de__Toyota, no es que alguien lo notara. Esperaba que pudiera__manejarlo, sea como sea, porque yo soy la gerente de negocios, la__terapeuta, maestro arregla-todo, y ahora, coordinadora de boda._

_Afortunada, afortunada de mí._

_"Así que, Bella", dijo Phill cuando nos sentamos, él en el gran trono__giratorio de cuero detrás del escritorio, yo en una silla sólo-losuficientemente-incómoda-para-apurar-la-venta opuesta a él._

_Se movió en su asiento, ajustando su corbata. Él era un__hombre corpulento, con un amplio estómago y un poco calvo: la palabra__pastosa venía a la mente. Pero él adoraba a mi madre, Dios lo ayude._

_"¿Qué necesitas de mi hoy?"_

_"Okay", dije, sacando en mi bolsillo posterior por la lista que había__traído. "Revisé dos veces con el lugar del esmoquin y ellos te esperan__esta semana para la prueba final. La lista de la cena de ensayo está__prácticamente en setenta y cinco, y el proveedor necesitará un cheque__por el resto del depósito para el lunes"._

_"Bien" él abrió un cajón y sacó la carpeta de cuero donde guardaba su__talonario de cheques, luego sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta un lápiz._

_"¿Cuánto para el proveedor?"_

_Miré hacia abajo a mi papel, tragué, y dije, "Cinco mil"._

_Él asintió y comenzó a escribir. Para Don, cinco mil dólares eran__nada de dinero. Esta boda por si misma estaba ajustada en unos buenos__veinte, y eso no parecía perturbarlo. Agrégale la renovación que había__hecho a nuestra casa para que todos pudiéramos vivir juntos como una__familia feliz, la deuda de Don estaba olvidando la camioneta de mi__hermano, y sólo el mantenimiento día a día de vivir con mi madre, y él__estaba haciendo una inversión. Pero de nuevo, esta era su primera__boda, primer matrimonio. Él era un los profesionales_

_Él cortó el cheque, lo deslizó a través del escritorio y sonrió. "¿Qué más?me preguntó._

_Consulté mi lista de nuevo. "Okay, sólo la banda, creo. Las personas en__el salón de la recepción estaban preguntando…"_

_"Está bajo control", dijo, moviendo su mano. "Ellos estarán ahí. Dile a tu__madre que no se preocupe"._

_Sonreí a eso, porque él esperaba que lo hiciera, pero ambos sabíamos__que ella no estaba para nada preocupada por esta boda. Ella había__elegido su vestido, decidido por las flores, y luego puso lo demás en mi,__diciendo que ella necesitaba absolutamente cada segundo libre para__trabajar en su ultimo libro. Pero la verdad era, mi madre odiaba los__detalles. Ella amaba hundirse en proyectos, abordarlos por cerca de diez__minutos, y luego perdía el interés._

_"... ¡es tan pronto!" dijo Don, golpeando ligeramente su dedo en el__calendario. "¿Puedes creerlo?"_

_"No", dije, preguntándome porque habia dicho eso ,asi que para sonar feliz__Agregué, "Es sólo increíble"._

_Justo después el intercomunicador en su escritorio zumbaba__fuertemente, y una voz de una mujer. "Phill, Jason tiene una ocho_

_cincuenta y siete en cubierta, necesita tu aporte. ¿Debería enviarlo ahí?"__Don me miró, luego apretó el botón y dijo, "Seguro. Dame cinco__minutos"._

_"¿Ocho cincuenta y siete?" Pregunté._

_"Sólo jerga de trabajo", él dijo fácilmente, poniéndose de pie. Él alisó__su cabello, cubriendo su pequeño punto calvo que yo sólo notaba__cuando él estaba sentado. Detrás de él, en el otro lado de la ventana,__un colorado vendedor estaba entregándole a una mujer con un niñito,__las llaves de su auto nuevo: ella las tomó cuando el niño tiró de su__falda, tratando de obtener su atención. Ella ni siquiera lo notó. "Odio__echarte, pero…"_

_"Estoy lista", le dije, metiendo la lista de vuelta a mi bolsillo._

_"Realmente aprecio todo lo que estás haciendo por nosotros Bella", dijo__cuando el dio la vuelta al escritorio. Puso una mano en mi hombro,estilo-Papá, y yo traté de no recordar a todos los padrastros antes de él__que habían hecho la misma cosa._

_."No hay problema", dije cuando el movió su mano y abrió la puerta para__mi. Esperando por nosotros en el pasillo estaba un vendedor, esperando__con lo que tenía que ser ese ocho cincuenta y siete —código para un__cliente sobre la valla, supongo— una pequeña mujer quien estaba__agarrando su bolso y vistiendo una sudadera con un gatito aplicado en__ella._

_"Phill", dijo suavemente el vendedor, "esta es Ruth, y nosotros estamos__haciendo nuestro mayor esfuerzo para darle un nuevo Corolla hoy"._

_Ruth miró nerviosa a Phill y luego a mí, luego de vuelta a Phill. "Yo sólo…"farfulló._

_"Ruth, Ruth" dijo Phill tranquilizador. "Vamos todos a sentarnos por un__minuto y hablar acerca de que podemos hacer por ti. ¿Okay?"_

_"Eso está bien" el vendedor se hizo eco, gentilmente insistiéndola._

_"Nosotros sólo hablaremos"_

_"Okay"_

_"Remy" Phill dijo, calmadamente, como si el hubiese notado eso, "¿Te__veré después, okay?"_

_"Okay" le dije._

_* * *_

_Yo estaba a medio camino a través del salón de exposiciones cuando__recordé que mi madre me había pedido que por favor, por favor le__recordara a Phill acerca de los cocktails esta noche.__Me di la vuelta y caminé por el pasillo a la oficina de Phill. La puerta__seguía cerrada, y pude escuchar voces murmurando detrás de sente y Crucé una pierna sobre la otra , cerré mis ojos, presionando mis dedos en los brazos de mi silla. Sólo unas pocas semanas de esto, me dije a mi misma, y estoy en ese momento, alguien se dejó caer en la silla en mi izquierda, golpeándome hacia la pared; golpe mi codo__justo en el hueso delicado, el cual envió un zumbido hasta misdedos. Y de repente yo estaba muy molesta._

_Realmente molesta. Es increíble como todo lo que necesita era un__empujón para hacerme poner furiosa._

_"Que mierda" dije, lista para sacarle la cabeza a cualquier vendedor estúpido que había decidido ponerse agradable__conmigo. Mi codo estaba aún zumbando, y podía sentir un caliente brote__arrastrándose hacia arriba en mi cuello: malos signos. Yo conocía mi__é mi cabeza y vi que no era para nada un vendedor. Era un chico con__cabello cobrizo claro, cercano a mi edad, vistiendo una camiseta naranja__brillante. Y por alguna razón él estaba sonriendo._

_"Hola ahí" dijo animadamente. "¿Cómo va?"_

_"¿Cuál es tu problema?" dije irritada, frotando mi codo._

_"¿Problema?"_

_"Hiciste que me golpeara el codo, idiota."_

_Él pestañeó. "Bondad," dijo finalmente. "Que lenguaje"._

_Yo sólo lo miré. Día equivocado, amigo, pensé. Tu me atrapaste en el__día equivocado._

_"La cosa es" él dijo, como si nosotros hubiésemos estado discutiendo el__clima o política mundial, "Te vi afuera en la sala de exposición._

_Estaba segura de que lo estaba mirándolo ferozmente. Pero él seguía__hablando._

_"Yo sólo pensé para mi mismo, así súbitamente, que nosotros teníamos__algo en común. Una química natural, si tu deseas. Y yo tenía un__sentimiento que algo grande iba a pasar. A ambos. Que nosotros__estábamos, de hecho, hechos el uno para el otro."_

_"Tú tuviste todo eso," dije, clarificando, "¿en el display de neumáticos?"_

_"¿No lo sentiste?" él preguntó._

_"No. Yo, sin embargo, si te sentí el golpe." Dije Mas calmada._

_"Eso" dijo, bajando su voz y inclinándose más cerca de mí, "fue un__accidente, un descuido. Sólo un infortunado resultado del entusiasmo__que sentí sabiendo que estaba a punto de hablarte."_

_Yo sólo lo miré, encima, el Muzak estaba ahora reproduciendo una__espiritual versión de la canción de Use somebody, de Laura Jansen_

_"Vete" le dije._

_Él sonrió otra vez, pasando una mano a través de su pelo._

_Ambos echamos__una mirada al equipo de musica que sonaba mas fuerte de lo comun ,luego el uno al otro._

_"¿Sabes qué?" dijo, apuntando a un parlante, el cual reventó de nuevo,__más fuerte esta vez, luego silbó antes de reasumir la canción a todo__suavemente. "Desde ahora en adelante, para siempre" —él apuntó hacia__arriba de nuevo, pinchando con su dedo— "ésta será nuestra canción."_

_"¡Oh, Jesús!" dije, y justo ahí fui salvada, ¡aleluya!, cuando la puerta de__la oficina de Phill se abrió y Ruth, dirigida por su vendedor, salió._

_Me puse de pie, y el chico junto a mi saltó a sus pies. "Espera, yo solo__quiero…"_

_"¿Phill?" llamé, ignorándolo._

_"Sólo toma esto" el chico dijo, agarrando mi mano. Él dio vuelta mi__palma hacia arriba antes de que pudiera reaccionar, y sacó un lápiz de__su bolsillo posterior, luego procedió ---no estoy bromeando— a escribir__un nombre y un numero de teléfono en el espacio entre mi pulgar y mi__dedo índice._

_"Estás loco" dije, empujando mi mano de vuelta, lo que causó que los__últimos dígitos tuvieran una sacudida y golpearan el lápiz fuera de su__mano._

_"¡Tú, Romeo!" alguien gritó desde el salón de exhibiciones, y había un__estallido de risa. "Ven hombre, ¡vamos!"_

_Miré hacia él, aun incrédula. Hablando acerca de no respetar los límites__de una persona. Yo habría arrojado bebidas en chicos por incluso__rozándome al pasar en un club, mucho menos tironear mi mano y__efectivamente escribir en ella._

_Él miró detrás suyo, luego volvió a mi. "Te veré pronto" dijo, y me__sonrió abiertamente._

_"En el infierno" respondí, pero luego él ya se había ido, esquivando la__camioneta y la minivan en el salón de exhibición y fuera de la puerta__frontal de vidrio, donde una destartalada van blanca lo estaba esperando._

_Miré hacia abajo a mi mano, donde la tinta negra estaba garabateado__933-54algoalgo, con una palabra bajo ella. Dios, su escritura era_

_elegante. Una gran E, una mancha en la última letra. Y que nombre mas anticuado. Edward._

_* *_


	3. Nota Autor

No es nuevo capitulo es que bueno no tengo Internet con el problema del terremoto mi País esta teniendo problemas con el Internet ,Solo funcionan los teléfonos en movistar así que espero esta semana se arregle ,un besote y gracias a todos los que leen mis historias y a los que piden por Chile ,les pido recen por mi País si bien lo que necesitan las regiones afectadas es ayuda económica ,también se necesita fuerzas .

Gracias al cielo a mi region, Antofagasta no le afecto el terremoto ,pero como ven la comunicación es algo nacional y todo el País tiene problemas.

Un besote Enorme CuteLitleWich , Joselyn.


End file.
